


Doctor's Appointment

by roxyeisen



Category: The X-Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 23:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14412870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxyeisen/pseuds/roxyeisen
Summary: A little piece of fluff about Mulder and Scully's OB appointment.





	Doctor's Appointment

I try not to do a double take when I walk into the exam room. I glance at their chart and see that the mother is indeed older than she appears – 54. I don’t get too many 54-year-old moms in my practice. In fact, I can’t remember the last time it happened.

“Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Mulder,” I say pleasantly to cover up for my initial surprise. 

Apparently the husband didn’t miss it. “She thinks we’re too old for this, Scully.”

“We are,” the woman says in retort.

“Scully?” I ask, verifying that the woman’s name is Dana.

“Pet name.” Dana Mulder dismisses him with a wave. “It’s nice to meet you, Dr. Peterson.”

I perch on my stool and peruse the rest of their information. They live on the outskirts of D.C. and are retired FBI agents. The woman is a medical doctor. Good to know. She’ll want to be spoken to on a different level than the mothers usually expect.

“And you, Dr. Mulder.”

She glances at the man with a wry expression. 

“Was that not the right name?” I double check the paperwork.

“Yes, it is.” The husband smiles at her before he looks at me. “Sorry, Doc. We’ve been together for a very long time, but we just made it official last month. She’s not used to the name yet.”

I nod. “Congratulations.”

They stare at each other for another long moment. I watch them out of the corner of my eye while I read the rest of their chart.

“So you are about 20 weeks along?” I ask, and she confirms with a nod. “Was this a planned pregnancy?” I’m interested, because generally speaking, if a 54 year old woman gets pregnant, it wasn’t by accident.

They both chuckle. “Not in the least,” Dana says. “I . . . don’t have any ova. I haven’t since I was 28. Not to mention my age.”

“But you indicated you gave birth once before. To a male, May of 2001.”

They exchange another long look, like they have some secret they’re trying to decide how to explain to me. 

“Our son, William. But we have no explanation for that pregnancy either. It’s possible it was some sort of experiment. The child may not have been naturally conceived.” The husband, who is named Fox, of all things, speaks for her, because Dana seems unable to speak.

“What makes you suspect that?”

“He has certain . . . abilities,” the father continues. “He may have been part of a program to create super soldiers.”

At this information, which leaves me speechless, his wife elbows him in the side. 

“It’s just one possible theory.” She makes it clear that conversation is over. “We have no reason to suspect that this child is part of any agenda. Except maybe God’s.”

I nod. I can tell there are a lot of unresolved emotions surrounding the birth of their first child. That tells me that they are putting a great amount of hope into this pregnancy and the birth of this child. I feel a duty to make sure that this little one is doing well.

“Come on up to the table and let’s take a look.” 

I reach out to help her up, but “Fox” beats me to it. He helps her to the table and doesn’t leave her side. He holds her hand so tightly that his knuckles are white. It’s endearing. I don’t see too many couples who are so devoted to one another. What have these two been through that gave them such a close bond? By the little they’ve already told me, there is a history.

I examine her and find everything to be exactly as it should be. I reach for the ultrasound transducer and slide it over the jelly I’ve put on her lower abdomen, which is already protruding given her small stature and bearings.

The image of a perfect 20 week fetus comes up. I maneuver the wand until I can easily tell it is a baby girl.

Dana gasps and looks at her husband with tears in her eyes. “It’s a girl,” she manages. A look that either means wonder or terror or both fills his expression.

He takes a moment to recover from that news, although he doesn’t say anything about it. “Is she healthy?” he asks me. I can see reservations. What have these parents already endured with their first child?

“She is perfectly normal and healthy. Active. Look at her dance around.”

They watch for a long moment, and I let them, though I usually have switched off the machine and moved on to the next patient by now. I just know these two need a moment. They haven’t been given too many before.

“I agree with your timeline. The baby should be born in mid to late September.” I say, just to lengthen my time in the room. “Since you’re in a high risk group, I’ll ask you to come in a little more often and we’ll do more sonograms than usual. Just as a precaution.”

They don’t answer. They can’t stop staring at the image on the screen. They’re in love. I breathe a prayer that nothing will happen to this miracle.

“Get plenty of rest. Dad, you make sure she does. Don’t let her work too much, and whatever needs to be done around the house is your responsibility for the next five months.”

He nods, kissing the top of her head. “Not a problem. I’ll tie her down if she makes me.”

She chuckles, and squeezes his hand. 

“Off you go,” I say with an encouraging smile. “I’ll see you soon.”

I think about that couple for the rest of the afternoon. I wonder about their story. I analyze their claim – that the baby is a miracle. I breathe a little prayer as I glance through their file one more time before I go home. I pray that this little girl will be the reward for whatever hardship they have faced. I pray they will have peace in their family, and that whatever concerns they have over their son William will be resolved.

I'm not overly touched by my patients that often. But the Mulders are special. I'm sure their daughter will be as well.


End file.
